NOT Another Normal Day
by BlackEvilDemon15
Summary: Just read! OcxGibson


Here's my first oneshot about my oc Kia-Zorah and Gibson.

I will (maybe) make a story on how she finds the Hyperforce. OC POV, CC POV and Normal POV.

Kia-Zorah POV

It started like another normal day. I woke up in my plain white room with nothing on them, but some pictures and posters of celebs and of course my crush, Gibson. I sighed and rolled on back staring at the ceiling above my. _What to do. _I thought to myself. My usaul day would be, wake up, have breakfast, stalk Gibson secretly, go mess around, play in Nova's room because it annoys her, hangout with Otto, train, and . . . Well stuff that you would expect from a two foot nine inch monkey wandering a fifty foot tall robot.

"Kia?" I heard a british voice that made my heart skip a beat. I sat up to see my Gibby, erm, Gibson standing by my room door. I jump outta bed.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly.

"Can you help me with something?"

"Sure thing. What do you need help with?"

"Doing some rewiring." he said. My heart pounded in my chest. Gibson never really talked to my much.

Gibson POV

It seem like forever till she asked another question that stumped my for a split second. "Why didn't you ask Otto to help?"

"Well . . . Because me and you-"

"You and I." she cut me off. This made me blush. It was akward to be corrected like that.

"Um, Yes, You and I never talk. So I thought this would be a time to bond. Friend and friend." I say. That was a stupid excuse, but it worked for her.

"I'll be down in a little bit." she said

Kia-Zorah POV

I couldn't belive it! He asked me for his help. I wanted to sqeal, but wouldn't that make him suspicous? I danced around alittle bit. That's what I do when I'm happy. I made my way over to the blue transport tube and shot down into the main room where everyone was doing the usaul. Gibson was on his back already getting started on rewiring the robot. I tap his left knee. He rolls from underneath the control panel. "Oh It's you. I thought it was Otto asking if he could help for the thousandth time." he says.

"Heh heh. That's Otto for ya." I say as I get on my knees and Gibson rolls back under the panel.

"Can you hand me the pliers? I gotta cut this wire here." His tail wags twice a I hand him the tool.

"Thank You M'dear." he said. We sit in silence for a minute or two until he asked me for another tool. I got board after awhile and my eyes start to wander. Then finally fixed them on his groin. I smile. _Man, I'm messed up in the head. _I think to myself.

Gibson POV

I suddenly felt selfconscience. I didn't know why but, when I rolled from under the panel board I relised why I was having that self conscience feeling. Kia's eyes were staring at my . . . whatever you want to call it. She then relised that I saw her. She quickly adverted her eyes. "Enjoy that?" I asked nervously. She blushed maddley.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-."

"It's alright." I say. Now I felt very awkward and didn't dare go back under the panel.

Normal POV

"Zorah?" Gibson asked

"Y-yeah?" she responded still blushing from that little incident.

"Why were you staring." Gibson asked

"Cause I- I," Might as well tell him. You've been caught anyway. "I love you." Gibson sat up and thought silently.

"That explains the pictures of me on your wall." he said finally.

"What's going on over here?" Sparx asked walking up to the two.

"I know what happened." Otto jumped outta nowhere. "Kia told Gibson she loved him!" he sang. "I bet you feel very weird now. dontcha KZ?" he bounded away.

"Oh, should I leave you two alone?" Sparx asked.

"That would be nice." Gibson said

"I'm sorry if I embarresed you."

"No, no. I love you too, Kia."

"Really? Your not joking?"

"Really. I'm not joking." He said. Silence. "Well, erm, what now?"

"I don't know."

"Kiss! Damn it!" They heard Otto yell from across the room. Antauri, Chiro and Nova, Who were watching the whole thing, Waited to see what the couple would do next. Kia leaned over alittle and pecked Gibson's lips.

"What was that?!" Nova yelled. "Let me see some tongue action!" The two simians blushed hard. Their lips met once more and this time it was a real kiss. A kiss no one could forget. Nova awed at the sight, Antauri smiled and Chiro, Otto, and Sparx pretended to throw up. The monkies parted. Gibson stood up.

"Well, uh, That was nice." he said

"Yes, very nice." Kia said.

"I'm gonna go finish an expiriment in the lab."

"I'll go bother someone."

"I'll fix the control panel, someone was to lazy to finsh." Otto said.

You like?

No Flames! R&R!


End file.
